FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method to make nonlinear optical components by which a waveguide structure is produced first from a multilayer resist material, using X-ray depth lithography, and by which the free spaces thereby created are filled out with a filler material corresponding to the outer layer of the multilayer resist material. The invention also relates to methods according to the preambles of claims 5 and 6.